N(EX)T
by Aster Nam
Summary: Sejak awal Sungmin sudah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai takdir buruk. Tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam hidupnya, membuka balutan luka yang masih basah di dalam hatinya. Bagi Sungmin, akan selalu ada 'Musim Semi' di hatinya, meskipun 'Musim Panas' datang untuk menggantikan tempatnya. KyuMin / HyunMin / GS
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : **Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

**Length : **Chaptered

**Disclaimer :** The Story is MINE

**Warning : **AU, OOC, GS, Typo, Tidak sesuai EYD.

* * *

**N(EX)T**

**by**

**Aster Nam**

**~enJOY~**

Jarum jam di pergelangan tangannya sama-sama sedang menujuk angka dua belas. Sudah siang rupanya. Ia hampir tidak menyadari waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Terang saja, seharian ini ia sibuk dengan serangkaian mata kuliah yang seakan tidak pernah membiarkannya untuk bersantai sejenak. Dua jam setelah ini bahkan masih ada kelas terakhir yang harus ia ikuti sebelum benar-benar bisa pulang dan beristirahat. Gadis itu, Lee Sungmin, berjalan menuju Coffee Shop yang ada di dalam kampusnya. Ya, setidaknya tempat itu yang paling dekat dengan fakultas kedokteran tempatnya belajar. Ia merogoh saku jas praktik yang masih dikenakannya. Mengambil benda persegi panjang berwarna pink, kemudian menggerakan jarinya di atas layar, mengetikan beberapa kalimat di sana. Ia mendesah, lalu membuka pintu kaca di depannya.

"Aku pesan satu capuccino" ujarnya pada pelayan, sembari menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar"

Sungmin masih berdiri di tempatnya, menunggu pelayan tadi membuatkan pesanannya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang ternyata sangat ramai, mengingat ini adalah jam istirahat makan siang. Sungmin membetulkan letak kaca mata yang membingkai mata foxy indahnya.

Sebuah alunan musik terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Bukan hanya di dalam Coffee Shop, tapi di seluruh ruangan yang ada di dalam kampus mewah itu termasuk juga koridor. Alunan musik yang terdengar melalui speaker yang terpasang di setiap tempat memang bukan hal yang aneh bagi orang-orang di sana.

"Oh, sudah mulai" gumam Sungmin.

Siang hari, saat jam istirahat makan siang di Bellin University adalah saat yang paling ditunggu oleh sebagian besar mahasiswa. Bukan hanya karena mereka bisa melepaskan diri sejenak dari rutinitas yang seakan tidak pernah ada habisnya, tapi juga karena mereka bisa mendengarkan alunan musik dari radio kampus. Ya, Bellin University memang salah satu kampus paling populer di Seoul. Selain mahasiswanya yang memiliki IQ tinggi, universitas ini juga dilengkapi dengan segala fasilitas mewah yang mendukung seluruh kegiatan mahasiswanya termasuk memiliki stasiun radio sendiri.

"Hei hei... seperti biasa DJ Ryeowook akan menemani waktu istirahat makan siang kalian semua dengan lagu-lagu yang pastinya akan membuat kita lebih semangat lagi"

Suara khas itu terdengar riang membuka acara yang dibawakannya. Tak pelak membuat riuh suasana kampus.

"Tapi kali ini aku tidak sendiri.."

Ryeowook sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya. Ingin membuat efek dramatis yang membuat penasaran mereka yang mendengarkan.

"Di sini.. sudah ada seseorang yang tidak mau disebut namanya. Dia mahasiswa pindahan dari Jepang. Dan dia seorang namja tampan"

Ryeowook memberi tekanan saat mengucapkan kata 'namja tampan'. Membuat para gadis sekarang berbisik-bisik ingin tahu. Tapi tidak dengan Sungmin, gadis manis itu hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk... Uh sepertinya ini membuat para yeoja kecewa. Lagu ini untuk kekasihnya, yang juga mahasiswi di Bellin University. Romantis.. Kira-kira siapa yeoja beruntung itu..."

Desahan kecewa mulai derdengar. Bahkan ada yang memasang wajah ingin mati. Sungmin berdecak, ia heran kenapa mereka yang katanya memiliki IQ tinggi malah terlihat kekanakan jika menyangkut perasaan. Hey, untuk apa pula mereka harus kecewa sampai seperti itu. Bukankah mereka belum pernah melihat bahkan mengenal mahasiswa pindahan dari Jepang itu. Sikap mereka terlalu berlebihan menurutnya.

"Oke langsung saja kita dengarkan bersama"

Dentingan suara gitar yang lembut mulai terdengar.

"Ini pesanan Anda" ucap seorang pelayan wanita sambil menyodorkan satu gelas capuccino pada Sungmin.

"Gamsahamnida"

Sungmin menerimanya, kemudian segera mencari tempat yang kosong. Namun langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika bait lagu mulai dinyanyikan.

Changbakke biga naerimyeon

Gamchwodun giogi nae mameul jeoksigo

Ijeun jul aratdeon saram

Ohiryeo seonmyeonghi tto dasi tteoolla

"Lagu ini..." lirihnya.

Sungmin ingat betul, lagu yang sekarang didengarnya adalah lagu yang dulu pernah kekasihnya nyanyikan. Lagu yang menyimpan kenangan mereka. Lagu yang sudah sangat Sungmin hafal di luar kepala. Lagu yang begitu membekas di hatinya.

Nae saranga.. saranga..

Geuriun naui saranga

Mongnoha bulleobojiman

Deutjido motaneun sarang

Tubuh Sungmin menegang. Pikirannya kacau. Gelas yang ada dalam genggamannya jatuh begitu saja. Capuccino yang belum sempat ia minum tumpah mengenai jas praktiknya. Meninggalkan noda berwarna cokelat yang sangat banyak.

Nae saranga.. saranga..

Bogopeun naui saranga

Geudae iremmaneurodo

Bein deut apeun saranga

Nae saranga

Bukan hanya lagu itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Tapi juga suara pemuda yang menyanyikannya. Suara yang selalu membuatnya tenang saat mendengarnya. Ah, sungguh ia sangat merindukan pemilik suara itu.

Changgaeodumi omyeon

Sumgyeo non chueogi

Nae mameul barkhine

Sungmin segera keluar dari Coffee Shop, berlari menyusuri koridor. Ia tidak peduli orang-orang menatapnya aneh karena berlari dengan kondisi seperti itu. Jas yang sudah tidak lagi berwarna putih polos itu berkibar seiring dengan langkah cepat Sungmin.

Uri hamkke useum jieotdeon sungan

Uri hamkke nunmul heullyeotdeon sungan

Ije geuman bonaejiman

Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Air mata yang sejak tadi hanya menggantung, kini mulai berlomba membasahi pipi putihnya. Jika ada yang bertanya apa yang Sungmin rasakan saat ini, jawabannya adalah senang. Ia bahkan terlalu senang.

Nae saranga.. saranga..

Gomaun naui saranga

Nae jeonbuda jiundaedo

Gaseume namgyeojil sarang

"Jangan berhenti, teruslah bernyanyi. Aku mohon, tunggu aku" ucap Sungmin di sela-sela isakannya. Langkahnya semakin cepat, ia ingin segera sampai di tempat itu. Kerinduanlah yang membuatkan bersikap seperti ini. Sungmin harus bertemu dengan pemuda itu dan ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan pemuda itu menghilang dari pandangannya lagi.

Nae saranga.. saranga

Sojunghan naul saranga

Nae sum da hal ttaekkaji

Ganjikhal naui sarangan

Nae saranga

Sungmin sampai di tempat itu tepat saat suara dentingan gitar yang terakhir. Gadis itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah. Dadanya juga ikut berdebar tidak karuan. Tangan kanannya dengan tidak sabar memutar kenop, membuat pintu bercat abu-abu itu terbuka lebar.

"Hyun"

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, 20 April 2009**

"**Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Aku menemukan musim semiku sendiri"**

**-Lee Sungmin-**

Sungmin menuruni tangga dengan tidak sabar. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika mendapati benda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya telah menunjukan pukul 06.00 KST. Meskipun kelas pertama baru akan di mulai dua jam lagi. Namun ia harus segera berangkat sekarang juga. Sungmin tidak pernah ingin terlambat satu detikpun. Belum lagi jika ia harus terjebak macet, pasti akan lebih membuang banyak waktu.

Ia menyambar dua potong roti gandum yang tersedia di meja makan, mengolesinya dengan selai strawberry kesukaannya. Tidak lupa ia meminum susu hangat yang sudah disediakan.

"Ajumma, Aku berangkat ne" ucapnya sedikit berteriak.

"Ne, belajar yang rajin" sahut seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang sibuk di dapur kecil miliknya.

Seperti biasa, ia pergi ke sekolah diantar oleh sopir pribadinya. Mobil mewah itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai. Selama perjalanan, Sungmin hanya duduk tenang di kursi penumpang. Kepalanya sesekali menoleh ke samping, melihat deretan bangunan di sisi jalan. Hingga tanpa terasa kecepatan mobil yang ditumpanginya semakin berkurang dan akhirnya berhenti.

Sang sopir segera turun, membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin. Kemudian membungkuk hormat sebelum nona mudanya itu pergi.

Pemandangan aneh dan tidak wajar, tertangkap oleh indra penglihatan Sungmin. Koridor di depan kelasnya terlihat sepi, tidak ada satu orangpun siswa yang biasa berdiri mengobrol atau sekedar bersandar sambil menunggu bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Kemana perginya orang-orang itu.

Sungmin mendongak. Melihat papan berbentuk persegi panjang yang tergantung di atas pintu. Kelas 2-1. Setelah memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah mengenali kelasnya, Sungmin pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera masuk. Baru beberapa langkah, ia kembali berhenti. Kali ini pemandangan yang lebih mengejutkan sekaligus mengherankan kembali dilihatnya. Orang-orang itu, yang biasanya masih berada di luar kelas pada jam-jam seperti ini entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang. Berkerumun di pojok belakang ruang kelas. Dan.. hey, Sungmin baru menyadari jika yang mereka kerumuni itu adalah tempat duduknya.

"Aigoo, benarkah dia manusia? Bukan malaikat?" sorang gadis yang ikut berkerumun berteriak histeris.

"Hwaaa.. tampan sekali" gadis lain ikut menimpali.

"Haish.. tebar pesona lagi"

Sungmin berdecak sebal. Ia yakin semua ini pasti ulah kedua sahabatnya yang sering sekali menebarkan pesona di manapun mereka berada. Sungmin akui, dua pemuda itu memang sangat tampan. Jadi tidak heran jika banyak gadis yang tergila-gila pada mereka. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin? gadis manis itu juga sama populernya dengan dua sahabatnya itu. Mereka bertiga seperti maskot di Allen Senior High School.

"Min, kenapa berdiri di sini?"

"Kau tidak masuk?"

Sungmin menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya. Menatap bingung dua pemuda yang baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan secara bergantian. Shim Changmin, dengan ekspresi lucunya balas menatap gadis di sampingnya. Sedangkan pemuda yang satu lagi, Choi Minho, hanya tersenyum santai.

"Kalian di sini?"

Pertanyaan yang terdengar aneh itu keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Gadis manis itu tidak tahu lagi harus menggunakan kata-kata seperti apa untuk menggambarkan kebingungannya. Dua pemuda yang ia pikir telah membuat kehebohan pagi itu ternyata baru datang. Itu berarti tebakannya meleset. Lalu, siapa yang berada di dalam sana?

Karena didorong rasa penasaran yang begitu besar dan mengganggu. Sungmin memutuskan untuk melihatnya sendiri. Gadis itu berjalan masuk, meninggalkan dua pemuda yang masih berdiri memandangi kepergiannya.

Changmin menatap Minho seakan bertanya 'Ada apa dengan dia?'. Pemuda bermata besar itu pun hanya mengedikan bahu, pertanda ia juga tidak mengerti. Kemudian keduanya ikut menyusul Sungmin masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Oh, mereka datang.. mereka datang.."

Seorang gadis berteriak sangat keras saat menyadari kedatangan ketiga sahabat itu. Suasanya bertambah ramai karena teriakan histeris para gadis yang ada di sana. Membuat Sungmin sampai harus menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan karena suara yang begitu memekakan telinga itu. Sedangkan dua pemuda yang sekarang menjadi objek kerumunan gadis-gadis itu hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan pesona yang mereka miliki. Ada untungnya juga bagi Sungmin, ia tidak harus menyuruh gadis-gadis itu menjauh dari mejanya. Karena mereka dengan sendirinya pergi dan beralih mengerumuni dua sahabatnya.

"Lama-lama aku bisa tuli" dengusnya, masih terus melangkah.

Mata foxy itu menangkap sosok yang masih terlihat asing baginya sedang duduk sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

"Maaf, ini tempatku"

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, kemudian menatap gadis manis yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Apa?" ucapnya canggung.

"Yang Kau duduki itu kursiku"

Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya, terlihat salah tingkah. Antara malu dan merasa tidak enak karena telah duduk di kursi gadis manis itu. Tapi, sungguh ia tidak tahu jika kursi ini sudah ada yang menempati.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku pikir di sini masih kosong"

Pemuda itu langsung berdiri dan mengambil tasnya berniat untuk mencari tempat duduk yang lain.

"Changkaman.." ucap Sungmin menahan kepergian pemuda itu.

"Gwaenchana, Kau bisa duduk di kursi satunya. Itu masih kosong, karena biasanya aku duduk sendiri"

"Jinjja? Jeongmal?"

Pemuda itu terlihat sangat senang. Ia bahkan tanpa ragu meraih tangan Sungmin, menggenggamnya erat karena merasa sangat berterima kasih. Meskipun sebenarnya itu hanya hal kecil.

"N-ne" ucap Sungmin terbata-bata.

Gadis itu merasa terkejut dengan sikap pemuda yang secara tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya.

"Maaf"

Pemuda itu menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang terlihat tidak nyaman. Lalu melepas kembali tangan Sungmin dari genggamannya.

"Gwaenchana"

Sungmin dan juga pemuda itu meletakan tasnya, kemudian duduk di kursi masing-masing. Sungmin memilih untuk membaca buku, sembari menunggu jam pertama dimulai. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya menatap gadis manis di sampingnya dalam diam. Teriakan para gadis yang semakin menjadi bahkan tidak bisa mngalahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya.

"Ehm"

Pemuda itu berdeham. Membuat Sungmin menghentikan aktivitas membacanya dan menatap pemuda itu. Untuk beberapa detik tatapan mereka bertemu. Pemuda itu seakan terhanyut oleh mata foxy Sungmin yang begitu indah. Sementara itu, Sungmin merasakan keteduhan yang terpancar dari kedua onyx pemuda itu. Namun buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kita belum berkenalan" ucap pemuda itu berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"Aku Lee Jonghyun. Murid pindahan dari Jepang" pemuda itu tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Meskipun sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya Sungmin membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Aku Lee Sungmin. Bangapseumnida Jonghyun-ssi" gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Ne"

Sungmin baru akan melanjutkan membaca saat Jonghyun kembali bersuara, atau lebih tepatnya berbisik di telinganya. Hembusan nafas Jonghyun bisa dengan jelas ia rasakan.

"Apa gadis di sini selalu seperti itu?"

Ia tahu apa yang Jonghyun maksud. Pandangan Sungmin langsung beralih pada para gadis yang masih setia mengerumuni dua sahabatnya di depan kelas.

"Mereka akan seperti itu jika ada namja tampan. Dan sepertinya Kau termasuk"

Jonghyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Sungmin.

"Jadi menurutmu aku tampan, Sungmin-ssi?"

"Bukan menurutku, tapi menurut mereka" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Meskipun sebenarnya Sungmin juga berpendapat bahwa Jonghyun itu tampan. Tapi tidak mungkin ia mengatakannya terang-terangan. Bisa-bisa pemuda itu besar kepala.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Sungmin-ssi. Lagipula aku merasa biasa saja" Jonghyun tertawa.

Entah karena apa, melihat pemuda itu tertawa membuat hati Sungmin menjadi hangat. Mata teduhnya yang menyipit. Serta bibir merahnya saat tersenyum, memberikan kesan tampan yang alami. Pemuda itu membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman.

'Dia adalah musim semi' ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

Jika saja bel tanda masuk tidak berbunyi, dan Han sonsaengnim tidak masuk untuk mengajar. Mungkin sampai detik ini Sungmin masih terpaku menatap pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

**.**

Sungmin meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku akibat terus duduk dan mendengarkan penjelasan Han sonsaengnim yang jujur saja sedikit membuatnya mengantuk. Untung saja suara bel istirahat menyelamatkannya. Gadis manis itu beranjak dari kursinya dengan semangat, berniat untuk segera bergabung dengan kedua sahabatnya yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari kelas.

"Mau kemana?"

Jonghyun dengan cepat menahan lengan Sungmin, sehingga mau tidak mau gadis itu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Tentu saja ke kantin. Ini kan jam makan siang" ucap Sungmin sambil mengerjapkan matanya, menambah kesan lucu pada wajah manisnya.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Tentu saja. Semua orang pergi ke sana"

Seharusnya Jonghyun tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu. Karena memang sudah seharusnya ia pergi ke kantin. Bukankah sekolah sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk semua siswa di sana.

"Kajja"

Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat Jonghyun meletakan kedua tangan di bahunya dan mendorong tubuhnya dari belakang, menuntunnya agar berjalan. Namun Sungmin tidak berniat melayangkan protes ataupun menjauhkan tangan pemuda itu dari bahunya. Gadis manis itu sepertinya malah menikmati perlakuan Jonghyun padanya.

Di sepanjang koridor menuju kantin, Sungmin merasa semua pasang mata tengah melihat ke arahnya dan Jonghyun yang berjalan di sampingnya. Baginya itu sudah biasa, tapi bagaimana dengan pemuda itu. Sungmin melihat Jonghyun dengan ekor matanya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu terlihat santai-santai saja. Baguslah jika pemuda itu tidak merasa risih atau terganggu dengan tatapan orang-orang itu.

Setelah berada di kantin, Sungmin segera mengambil makan siangnya. Kemudian berjalan menuju meja yang sudah biasa ia dan juga kedua sahabatnya tempati. Jonghyun yang memang dari tadi selalu mengekor di belakang Sungmin pun mengikuti kemana langkah kaki gadis itu.

Sungmin meletakan makan siangnya di atas meja, kemudian mendudukan diri di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Changmin.

"Eh? Kau anak baru pindahan dari Jepang itu kan?"

Pertanyaan Minho sontak membuat Changmin yang masih sibuk mengunyah makanaannya ikut menatap pemuda yang masih berdiri di samping meja mereka.

Sungmin yang baru menyadari jika ternyata pemuda itu masih mengikutinya pun langsung menarik lengan Jonghyun agar duduk di sebelahnya.

"Duduk saja di sini"

"Gamsahamnida, Sungmin-ssi" Jonghyun tersenyum, lalu meletakan makan siangnya di atas meja bersebelahan dengan makan siang Sungmin.

Changmin dan Minho memandangi pemuda di samping Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Baru kali ini meja tempat mereka biasa makan terisi oleh empat orang. Selama ini, hanya mereka bertiga saja yang menempatinya. Karena siswa lainnya merasa segan jika berkumpul bersama mereka.

"Wae?"

Jonghyun merasa tidak nyaman diperhatikan seperti itu oleh dua pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau yang pertama" ucap Sungmin.

"Ne?"

Pemuda itu masih bingung. Terang saja, ucapan Sungmin tidak memberinya petunjuk apapun. Jonghyun memandangi ketiga orang itu bergantian. Namun mereka hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengedikan bahu. Jonghyun menyerah melihat ketiga orang itu tidak kunjung memberikan penjelasan, dan malah sibuk menikmati makan siangnya. Ia pun ikut menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara, sampai mereka menghabiskan makan siang masing-masing.

"Oh, aku lupa belum memperkenalkan. Jonghyun-ssi, mereka berdua sahabatku, Max dan El"

"Aaah maksudku Shim Changmin dan Choi Minho" ralat Sungmin.

Sungmin hampir lupa jika di sekolah tidak ada yang memanggil dua pemuda itu dengan nama 'Max' dan 'El' kecuali dirinya. Lagipula hanya keluarga dan orang terdekat saja yang biasa memanggil mereka dengan nama itu.

"Salam kenal Changmin-ssi, Minho-ssi. Aku Lee Jonghyun"

"Kami tahu, Kau sudah memperkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas" ucap Minho santai, kemudian menandaskan air mineralnya.

"Uh, aku benci panggilan formal. Panggil 'Max' saja. Lagipula Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami. Iya kan, Min?"

Changmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sungmin. Gadis itu mendengus kesal karena ia tahu kebiasaan Changmin yang suka sekali menggodanya.

"Oh, 'Musim Semi' ya?" Minho menambahkan.

Pemuda bermata besar itu ikut menggoda Sungmin, tidak mau kalah.

"Haish, Kalian ingin mati ya?" kesal Sungmin.

Tawa Changmin dan Minho meledak. Mereka tidak tahan jika melihat ekspresi kesal Sungmin yang semakin membuatnya terlihat manis. Jonghyun yang melihat keakraban ketiga sahabat itu ikut tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terdiam. Ia tidak meneruskan langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan kedap suara itu. Mata foxy yang berbingkai kaca mata itu tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Yang ada di dalam ruangan bersekat kaca tebal itu hanya Ryeowook dan pemuda yang entah siapa ia sendiri tidak mengenalnya. Pemuda berambut cokelat yang sedikit ikal dengan sebuah gitar biru yang bertengger manis di pangkuannya.

Saat pemuda itu menegakan tubuh, dan membetulkan posisi duduknya. Saat itu pula Sungmin bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah pemuda itu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, kakinya terasa lemas. Ia sampai harus berpegangan pada tepian pintu agar tubuhnya tidak merosot ke lantai. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan isakan.

Ketika tanpa sengaja mata hazel pemuda itu menatap ke arahnya, Sungmin langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan berlari menjauh. Gadis itu tidak sanggup melihatnya lebih lama. Hatinya sudah cukup terpukul. Ia terus berlari tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

**Grep**

Seseorang dengan cepat menariknya. Lengan kekar itu mendekapnya erat. Tanpa melihat pun Sungmin tahu siapa orang itu.

"Max"

Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sahabatnya, semakin terisak.

"Uljimma"

Changmin mengusap punggung Sungmin dengan lembut, berusaha membuat gadis itu lebih tenang.

"Max, ottokhae?.. hiks"

Ia paling tidak tahan melihat kondisi Sungmin yang rapuh seperti ini. Hatinya merasa iba. Ingin sekali ia mengembalikan senyum Sungmin seperti dulu, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Min, uljimma"

Changmin mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin sebelum melepaskan dekapannya. Kemudian membawa tubuh gadis itu dalam gendongannya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, sepasang mata hazel sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. Pemilik mata hazel itu masih berdiri dengan gitar biru di tangan kanannya. Menatap kepergian dua orang itu.

"Siapa yeoja itu? Apa yang tadi itu kekasihnya?" gumamnya.

Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya hingga terlihat semakin berantakan. Sejak kapan ia peduli dengan masalah orang lain. Lagipula itu urusan dua orang tadi, bukan urusannya. Tapi gadis itu sudah membuatnya penasaran, ia bahkan ingin tahu bagaimana wajah gadis itu karena tadi ia tidak terlalu jelas melihatnya.

"Kyuhyunie"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pemuda itu membalikan badan. Meletakan gitarnya sembarangan, kemudian menghampiri gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan senyum cerah. Segera ia memeluk tubuh ramping itu untuk melepaskan rindu.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau pindah kesini, hmm?"

Gadis itu menyamankan diri di dada bidang Kyuhyun. menghirup aroma maskulin yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Kau terkejut?"

Kyuhyun membalas pertanyaan gadis itu dengan pertanyaan lagi. Gadis itu mengangguk. Tentu saja ia terkejut sekaligus bahagia. Dua tahun menjalin hubungan jarak jauh membuatnya sering merasa kesepian dan rindu tentunya. Namun sekarang bukan lagi menjadi masalah untuk mereka, bukankah Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di Korea? Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bisa bermanja-manja dengan pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Bogoshipeo"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi gadis itu.

**Chu~**

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir gadis itu singkat.

"Nado bogoshipeo, chagiya"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Aigoo, Kyu kecup bibir siapa ituuu . /elus-elus Ming/

Sebelum sparkyu pada demo, mending Nam kabur dulu kkk~ /tarik Ming/

Don't forget to give your review. Gamsahamnida /bow/


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous chapter...**

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau pindah kesini, hmm?"

Gadis itu menyamankan diri di dada bidang Kyuhyun. menghirup aroma maskulin yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Kau terkejut?"

Kyuhyun membalas pertanyaan gadis itu dengan pertanyaan lagi. Gadis itu mengangguk. Tentu saja ia terkejut sekaligus bahagia. Dua tahun menjalin hubungan jarak jauh membuatnya sering merasa kesepian dan rindu tentunya. Namun sekarang bukan lagi menjadi masalah untuk mereka, bukankah Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di Korea? Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bisa bermanja-manja dengan pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Bogoshipeo"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi gadis itu.

**Chu~**

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir gadis itu singkat.

"Nado bogoshipeo, chagiya"

* * *

**N(EX)T**

**by**

**Aster Nam**

**~enJOY~**

Sekarang ini Kyuhyun sedang berada di dalam cafe yang berada tidak jauh dari Bellin University. Berhubung ia baru akan mulai masuk kuliah besok dan kekasihnya juga sudah tidak ada kelas lagi hari ini, akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi bersama. Sebut saja ini kencan.

Cafe bergaya minimalis dengan dekorasi yang sederhana tidak menghilangkan kesan tenang dan juga romantis. Kyuhyun terlihat nyaman duduk pada salah satu sofa yang berada di dekat jendela. Jarinya memainkan rambut panjang gadis yang sedang bersandar di bahunya. Tangan satunya tidak kalah sibuk mengaduk-aduk minuman yang tinggal setengah gelas itu.

'Siapa yeoja itu?'

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa pertanyaan itu masih terus mengganggu pikirannya. Gadis itu, siapa sebenarnya. Ia sungguh ingin tahu. Seperti apa wajahnya. Ia juga ingin tahu. Dan kenapa gadis itu menangis. Itu yang paling penting.

"Min"

Tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan nama gadis itu. Gadis yang dengan tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ruang siaran. Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang terurai. Jangan lupakan kaca mata yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Hah, benda sialan yang menghalanginya untuk bisa melihat seperti apa wajah gadis itu.

"Kau bilang apa, Chagi?"

Kyuhyun terkesiap, ia hampir lupa jika sekarang sedang bersama kekasihnya. Gadis itu menegakan tubuhnya, kembali duduk dengan benar. Dahinya mengernyit, masih terus menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang terlihat salah tingkah. Hei, ada apa dengan pemuda itu.

"Ku dengar tadi Kau menyebut 'Min'. Atau hanya perasaanku saja?"

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya. Sangat menggemaskan, membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit hidung kekasihnya itu.

"Aigoo, Vic.. Kau sangat menggemaskan"

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi kesal kekasihnya yang malah terlihat lucu. Ia jadi semakin ingin menggoda gadis itu.

"Aku butuh penjelasan, Cho Kyuhyun" tegasnya, sembari berusaha menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun dari hidungnya.

Jika kekasihnya –Victoria- sudah memasang wajah serius seperti itu, maka mau tidak mau Kyuhyun juga harus bersikap serius.

"Baiklah"

Kyuhyun mengalah. Jika tidak, ia tahu resiko apa yang sudah menanti di depannya. Victoria pasti akan terus membahas masalah ini sampai ia benar-benar menjelaskan semuanya. Dan Kyuhyun paling tidak suka hal seperti itu.

"Jadi? Apa yang akan Kau jelaskan tentang 'Min'?"

Bukan hanya kata-kata saja, bahkan tatapannya kini seakan menuntut. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia memulai penjelasannya. Atau mungkin sebenarnya Kyuhyunlah yang lebih butuh penjelasan tentang 'Min'.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin. Tapi aku mendengar namja itu memanggilnya 'Min'"

Matanya menerawang. Mengingat kembali kejadian tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Di koridor dekat ruang siaran. Saat 'Min' menangis dalam dekapan seorang pemuda tinggi itu.

"Apa yang Kau bicarakan? Siapa yang Kau maksud, Chagi?"

"Yeoja yang sangat aneh. Dia tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ruang siaran, menangis, kemudian pergi. Saat aku berusaha mengejarnya, aku malah melihatnya sedang berpelukan dengan seorang namja" jelas Kyuhyun tanpa melihat ke arah kekasihnya.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang Kau bicarakan"

Victoria terlihat kesal karena pemuda itu membicarakan hal yang tidak jelas dan tidak penting menurutnya.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa yeoja itu"

"Ya! Tega sekali Kau, Chagi. Membicarakan yeoja lain di depan kekasihmu sendiri" Victoria mendengus.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja"

Kyuhyun jadi ikut kesal. Rasa penasarannya pada gadis itu saja sudah membuatnya pusing. Kalau harus ditambah dengan mood kekasihnya yang sedang tidak baik, bisa-bisa kepalanya pecah. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan minumannya. Kemudian menyambar kunci mobil yang ia letakan di atas meja.

"Kajja, aku antar Kau pulang"

Kyuhyun meraih lengan Victoria, membawa gadis itu keluar dari cafe. Lebih baik mereka pulang sekarang. Tadinya Kyuhyun pikir ini akan menjadi kencan yang menyenangkan setelah lama tidak bertemu. Tapi ternyata pikirannya sangat kacau gara-gara 'Min'.

**Blam**

Ia menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar. Victoria sampai mengelus dadanya karena kaget. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun hari ini?

"Kau ini kenapa, hah?!" Victoria meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Mianhae, aku lelah"

**.**

**.**

"Apa tidak sebaiknya Kau pulang dan beristirahat, Min?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, berusaha tersenyum pada pemuda tinggi di hadapannya. Meski rasanya tetap saja getir karena nyeri di hatinya belum hilang sepenuhnya. Setidaknya sekarang ia sudah lebih tenang. Sahabatnya itu memang paling bisa diandalkan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Ck, apanya yang tidak apa-apa. Lihat, wajahmu saja sangat pucat" Changmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Sungmin, mengusap pipi putih itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aish.. jangan membuat mereka salah paham"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, perlahan menjauhkan tangan Changmin dari wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin terjadi salah paham lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah. Orang-orang selalu mengira ia dan Changmin memiliki hubungan khusus seperti kekasih. Memang pemuda itu selalu bersikap manis dan kadang bisa dibilang romantis. Itu adalah hal yang biasa, dan Sungmin akui ia menyukai perlakuan Changmin padanya. Tapi sungguh, hubungannya dan Changmin tidak seperti yang orang-orang itu pikir.

"Biarkan saja"

**Chu~**

"Ya! Max!"

Pemuda itu dengan seenaknya mencium pipi Sungmin. Membuatnya bersemu merah antara kesal dan malu. Jika sampai ada yang melihatnya, bisa dipastikan mereka berdua akan sibuk mencari alasan untuk menghindar. Mungkin hanya Sungmin yang melakukan itu, sementara Changmin seperti biasanya tidak pernah menanggapi.

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang"

Changmin melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian kembali manatap Sungmin.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa kan?" lanjutnya.

"Eum" Sungmin mengangguk mantap.

Changmin menghela nafas, sebenarnya tidak tenang rasanya meninggalkan gadis itu di saat seperti ini. Tapi ia juga harus segera menjemput ibunya di bandara.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu, Kau bisa hubungi El. Sepertinya dia juga masih ada kelas"

Ia mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. Kemudian beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan gadis itu bersama kepedihan yang sejak tadi ditutupi.

"Bagaimana bisa namja itu..."

Bayangan wajah itu seperti berputar-putar di otaknya. Berulang kali ia coba menepisnya, tetap tidak mau hilang. Suara itu, masih saja terngiang di telinganya. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan merekamnya. Ini jelas-jelas mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang terasa sangat nyata. Bukan musim semi seperti yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

Kelas terakhir hari ini telah selesai. Akhirnya ia bisa pulang dan beristirahat. Sungmin memasukan buku agendanya ke dalam tas. Memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Mata kuliah yang begitu banyak, ditambah kejadian tidak terduga tadi siang membuat otaknya dipaksa bekerja lebih keras. Ia mendesah perlahan. Mengutak-atik ponselnya, berniat menghubungi seseorang. Namun niatnya itu ia urungkan saat melihat orang yang hendak dihubungi sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Pemuda dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah tampannya itu berjalan mendekat. Tanpa segan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Sungmin.

"Pasti Max yang menyuruhmu" tebak Sungmin.

"Ani, dia bahkan tidak menghubungiku"

Pemuda itu –Minho- ikut melangkahkan kakinya beriringan dengan Sungmin.

"Apa Kau baik-baik saja, Min?" ia melirik gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Changmin dan Minho, keduanya sama saja. Terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sungmin. Seakan gadis itu sangat lemah dan rapuh.

"Apa tadi siang Max menemuimu?"

"Ne"

Minho menatap lurus ke depan. Kemudian tersenyum kecil. Tangan yang tadi melingkar di bahu Sungmin, kini beralih mengusap rambut hitamnya yang tergerai. Membawa kepala gadis berkaca mata itu untuk bersandar di bahunya.

"Mianhae, saat itu aku tidak ada"

Terdengar sangat jelas nada penyesalan di setiap kata yang diucapkan. Pemuda itu memang sangat menyesal tidak bisa menemui Sungmin siang tadi. Ia yakin kondisi gadis itu pasti sangat kacau. Karena ia juga merasa terkejut saat itu. Sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengarkan penjelasan dosen pembimbing yang saat itu sedang berdiskusi dengannya.

"Aku juga terkejut mendengarnya. Suaranya sangat mi-"

"Jangan bahas itu lagi, El. Aku mohon"

Minho seketika bungkam. Tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya yang belum selesai karena Sungmin dengan cepat memotongnya. Ia menatap sendu wajah datar Sungmin. Mata gadis itu semakin terlihat sayu. Membuat Minho semakin merasa bersalah karena telah membahas masalah itu.

"Sebaiknya ikut mobilku saja. Aku tidak yakin Kau bisa menyetir dalam kondisi seperti ini"

Minho berusaha bersikap tenang. Kemudian berjalan menuju mobil miliknya bersama Sungmin setelah sebelumnya gadis itu mengangguk setuju untuk pulang bersama.

Pemuda itu memastikan seat belt yang dipakai Sungmin telah terpasang dengan benar. Lalu sedikit merendahkan sandaran kursi yang gadis itu duduki. Ia tahu Sungmin sangat butuh istirahat.

Mesin mobil telah dinyalakan, dan siap untuk melaju. Minho menoleh sekilas ke arah Sungmin. Melihat gadis itu menyamankan diri di posisinya, Minho pun perlahan mulai melajukan mobilnya keluar dari area kampus.

Perjalanan itu mereka habiskan dalam diam. Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertidur. Sementara Minho masih fokus pada kemudinya, namun sesekali pemuda itu juga melihat ke arah Sungmin. Seperti yang sekarang ia lakukan. Wajah Sungmin terlihat sangat lelah, dahinya sesekali mengerut. Jemari lentik itu meremas ujung baju yang di kenakannya.

'Apa Kau mimpi buruk, Min?'

Sebuah pertanyaan yang terbersit di benak Minho ketika melihat Sungmin tidur dengan gelisah. Ia segera menepikan mobilnya. Membenarkan posisi kepala Sungmin agar tidak membentur kaca di sampingnya. Dengan hati-hati ia menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis gadis itu.

"Eungh.. Hyun.."

Lenguhan Sungmin membuat Minho tercekat. Dalam tidur pun Sungmin masih bisa memanggil nama itu. Apakah setiap hari seperti itu? Ah ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya Sungmin selama ini. Terus menerus berharap pemuda itu kembali bersamanya.

Minho mengacak rambutnya. Kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah. Langit kota Seoul sudah berubah kemerahan, mereka harus sampai di rumah sebelum gelap.

**.**

**.**

"Sudah sampai?"

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah benar-benar berhenti di halaman sebuah rumah mewah berlantai dua. Minho menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang sedang mengucek matanya. Tadinya Minho tidak ingin membangunkannya, tapi ternyata gadis itu sudah bangun sendiri.

Minho turun dari mobil diikuti Sungmin setelahnya. Keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah yang sudah tiga tahun mereka tempati bersama. Rumah pemberian dari ayah Sungmin saat mereka berada di tingkat akhir Senior High School. Rumah yang didesain khusus untuk mereka berempat, Lee Sungmin, Lee Jonghyun, Shim Changmin, dan Choi Minho. Tempat paling menyenangkan yang pernah mereka miliki.

"Mau ku antar sampai depan kamar?" tawar Minho saat Sungmin bersiap menaiki tangga.

"Tidak perlu, Aku bisa sendiri" Sungmin tersenyum.

"Istirahatlah. Kalau butuh sesuatu, aku ada di kamar"

Minho berlalu menuju kamarnya sendiri yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Changmin. Sepertinya pemuda tinggi itu belum pulang ke rumah. Tidak ada suara apapun di dalam kamar itu.

Sungmin menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Langkahnya sedikit terseok. Keseimbangan tubuhnya benar-benar buruk karena pusing di kepalanya. Perlahan ia menginjak satu persatu tangga di bawahnya. Meski butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar, namun akhirnya ia bisa melewatinya tanpa terjatuh ataupun tergelincir.

Matanya menatap dua pintu yang saling berdampingan. Yang sebelah kiri adalah pintu kamarnya, berwarna baby pink. Sedangkan yang di sebelah kanan berwarna baby blue, itu kamar Jonghyun.

Sungmin semakin mendekati kedua pintu itu, meraih salah satu kenopnya. Bukan, bukan pintu berwarna baby pink yang ia buka. Melainkan pintu berwarna baby blue. Tangannya seakan sudah hafal, dengan cepat ia bisa menemukan saklar lampu dan menyalakannya. Cahaya putih yang terpancar dari lampu di tengah ruangan menerangi seluruh bagian kamar bernuansa biru itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada deretan gitar yang tertata rapi di samping ranjang king size yang juga berwarna biru. Gadis itu mendekat, kemudian mengambil salah satunya. Sebuah gitar akustik dengan warna kayu yang alami. Didekapnya benda itu dengan lembut. Tidak mau jika benda kesayangan pemuda itu tergores sedikitpun. Lalu tubuhnya ia rebahkan. Pandangan matanya mulai mengabur karena air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah menggenangi sudut matanya. Hadir mengiringi kenangan masa lalu yang datang menggantikan kesadaran yang semakin hilang. Kelopaknya perlahan menutup, gadis itu pun tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, 14 Mei 2010**

"**Musim semi kali ini terasa lebih hangat, lembut dan manis"**

**-Lee Sungmin-**

"Yang ini mau diletakan di mana?" tanya Sungmin dengan setumpuk buku di tangannya.

"Letakan saja di meja belajar. Nanti biar aku yang membereskan" jawab pemuda yang juga tidak kalah sibuk mengangkat kotak berisi barang-barangnya.

"Kau curang, Min" lanjut pemuda itu dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Jika tidak begitu, aku tidak bisa membantumu kan?"

Keduanya saling pandang, lalu tertawa bersama. Hari ini Sungmin dan ketiga sahabatnya mulai menempati rumah baru pemberian ayahnya. Seharusnya rumah itu sudah bisa ditempati tiga hari yang lalu, gadis itu bahkan sudah memindahkan barang-barang miliknya. Namun ia ingin menunggu waktu yang tepat seperti hari ini.

"Kau tidak membantu Max dan El?"

Pemuda itu –Jonghyun- mulai menempatkan gitar-gitar koleksinya di sisi kanan ranjang. Sesekali melihat Sungmin yang sekarang merapikan baju-bajunya di dalam lemari.

"Aku ingin di sini"

Jonghyun tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang dengan cekatan menata benda-benda di ruangan itu.

"Dilihat dari belakang pun cantik" gumamnya pelan.

"Max, kenapa barang-barangmu ada di sini?"

"Pasti kotaknya tertukar saat kita menurunkannya tadi"

Suara Minho dan Changmin yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu memenuhi seisi rumah, bahkan terdengar sampai ke lantai dua tempat Sungmin dan Jonghyun berada.

"Mereka berisik sekali" gerutu Sungmin.

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah pintu sembari menggulung rambutnya ke belakang agar tidak tergerai.

"Ya! pelankan suara kalian. Ini hampir tengah malam"

Sungmin benar, ini memang hampir jam dua belas malam. Dan mereka belum selesai membereskan barang-barang.

Sungmin berbalik, menatap Jonghyun yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memangku gitarnya.

"Apa Kau membawa semua gitar ini dari Jepang?"

"Ani, beberapa ada yang aku beli di sini"

Sungmin menggumamkan huruf 'a' tanpa suara, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia berjalan mendekati Jonghyun, kemudian berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Kemari" Jonghyun menepuk tepian ranjang di sisi kanannya. Meminta Sungmin untuk duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Gadis itu pun hanya menurut.

Berada di dekat pemuda itu selalu saja membuat Sungmin merasa hangat. Semua yang ada pada diri Jonghyun sangat mempesona. Senyumnya seperti cahaya musim semi yang hangat. Suaranya seperti hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi. Bahkan aroma tubuhnya sangat menyegarkan. Menumbuhkan kuncup-kuncup baru di dalam dirinya. Jonghyun benar-benar musim semi yang sempurna.

"Mau dengar?"

Pertanyaan Jonghyun kembali menarik Sungmin dari fantasinya. Sedikit gugup, ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum kikuk. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah bodohnya sekarang. Lihat, Jonghyun sampai tertawa melihatnya. Untung saja tidak lama. Suara dentingan gitar mengalun indah, mengisi keheningan dalam ruangan itu.

Changbakke biga naerimyeon

Gamchwodun giogi nae mameul jeoksigo

Ijeun jul aratdeon saram

Ohiryeo seonmyeonghi tto dasi tteoolla

Sungmin mulai terbuai dengan lantunan lagu yang dinyanyikan pemuda di sampingnya. Ini pertama kalinya Jonghyun menyanyi untuknya, hanya untuknya. Sangat menyenangkan. Ini malam yang indah, sayang jika disia-siakan begitu saja.

Nae saranga.. saranga

Sojunghan naul saranga

Nae sum da hal ttaekkaji

Ganjikhal naui sarangan

Nae saranga

Jonghyun mengakhiri lagu itu dengan sangat manis. Tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang terlihat puas mendengarkannya.

"Indah sekali"

Sungmin bertepuk tangan dengan riang. Mengundang kekehan dari pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu. gadis itu tersenyum malu saat Jonghyun mengacak rambutnya dengan lembut dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

**Teng.. Teng..**

Suara jam besar di lantai satu terdengar cukup keras. Menandakan sekarang sudah jam dua belas malam. Dada Sungmin semakin bergemuruh. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedikit ragu dan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jonghyun.

**Chu~**

Ia mencium bibir Jonghyun. Pemuda itu sangat terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan manis menempel di bibirnya. Hanya sepuluh detik, setelah itu Sungmin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia menatap Jonghyun yang masih tampak bingung.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hyun"

Jonghyun mengerjapkan matanya. Baru saja ia ingin mengatakan terima kasih karena Sungmin mengingat hari ulang tahunnya, namun gadis itu sudah lebih dulu berlari keluar karena malu dengan apa yang dilakukannya sendiri.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Terus memegangi bibirnya. Masih bisa ia rasakan rasa manis dan lembut dari bibir Sungmin. Ah, ini ulang tahun terbaik dalam hidupnya. Ciuman itu menjadi hadiah paling indah. Ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman pertama Sungmin. Ciuman pertama mereka.

Ia merebahkan diri. Berguling-guling di atas ranjang. Tidak pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Lee Sungmin, gadis itu benar-benar sudah menjeratnya sejak awal pertemuan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Thanks to readers and all guest ^^**

**Special thanks to:**

cloudswan, Zen Liu, audrey musaena, .I36, vitaminsparkyu1123,BabyRiihyun,dirakyu, dewi. , aira, PaboGirl, gwansim84

**Q-Side :**

-Siapa yang dicium Kyu?-

Terengterengtengteng.. Victoria ^^

-Kemana perginya Jonghyun?-

Ke hatinya Nam /digampar Kyu/

Masih rahasia chingu ^^

-Kyu sama Min ngga saling kenal kan?-

Eum.. mereka belum saling kenal ^^

-Slightnya kenapa ngga Changmin-Sungmin?-

Nam milih Jonghyun karena Hyun yang lebih mirip sama Kyu chingu ^^

-Apa Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun itu orang yang sama?-

Mereka berdua orang yang berbeda, tapi suara sama wajahnya mirip chingu ^^

-Kenapa yang nyanyi jadi Kyuhyun?-

Itu ceritanya Kyu nyanyiin lagu yang dulu pernah Hyun nyanyiin buat Ming. Makanya Ming pikir itu Hyun.

-Maksudnya 'musim semi' yang diomongin Minho sama Changmin?-

Musim semi yang mereka bicarain itu maksudnya cinta chingu ^^

Mianhae~ karena Nam update-nya kelamaan T.T

**Don't forget to give your review. Gamsahamnida /bow/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Chapter...**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hyun"

Jonghyun mengerjapkan matanya. Baru saja ia ingin mengatakan terima kasih karena Sungmin mengingat hari ulang tahunnya, namun gadis itu sudah lebih dulu berlari keluar karena malu dengan apa yang dilakukannya sendiri.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Terus memegangi bibirnya. Masih bisa ia rasakan rasa manis dan lembut dari bibir Sungmin. Ah, ini ulang tahun terbaik dalam hidupnya. Ciuman itu menjadi hadiah paling indah. Ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman pertama Sungmin. Ciuman pertama mereka.

Ia merebahkan diri. Berguling-guling di atas ranjang. Tidak pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Lee Sungmin, gadis itu benar-benar sudah menjeratnya sejak awal pertemuan mereka.

* * *

**N(EX)T**

**By**

**Aster Nam**

**~enJOY~**

"Mianhae, semalam aku tidak pulang karena menemani eomma"

Changmin berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil terus berbicara dengan seseorang di ujung telepon. Ia tersenyum saat para gadis yang berpapasan dengannya menyapanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Min? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Ia menghembuskan nafas lega, kemudian mengangguk saat mendengar kabar bahwa sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah El, kita bicara lagi nanti. Aku harus menemui profesor Han sekarang"

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon dan memasukan ponselnya ke saku jaket, Changmin mengetuk pintu yang ada di depannya. Menunggu sampai suara seseorang dari dalam mempersilahkannya masuk. Ia membuka pintu itu sedikit, kemudian menyembulkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu. Tersenyum manis sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kau ini selalu saja seperti itu, cepat masuk" ucap seorang wanita berusia tiga puluh tahunan.

"Merindukanku, Chagi?"

Wanita itu memutar bola matanya. Jengah melihat sikap Changmin yang selalu menggodanya. Untung saja pemuda itu yang terbaik di setiap mata kuliahnya. Jika tidak, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan pemuda itu bersikap seperti itu padanya.

"Kau mau nilaimu jelek di mata kuliahku, hm? Cepat duduk"

Changmin terkekeh melihat wanita yang dipanggilnya profesor Han itu terlihat kesal. Ia kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang berhadapan dengan wanita itu. Selain mereka berdua, di ruangan itu juga ada satu orang lagi, duduk tenang di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Changmin.

"Dia Cho Kyuhyun. Mahasiswa baru, pindahan dari Jepang. Mungkin Kau sudah tahu"

Changmin menoleh, menatap pemuda berambut cokelat ikal di sampingnya.

"Mirip.. hanya rambutnya yang berbeda" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Meski sangat pelan, namun sepertinya pemuda itu mendengarnya. Changmin buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Karena kalian satu jurusan, aku harap Kau bisa membantu Kyuhyun agar lebih cepat menyesuaikan diri"

Baiklah, Changmin memang sangat mudah dekat dengan orang-orang baru. Ia bahkan merasa senang jika bisa membantu. Tapi masalahnya kali ini yang harus ia bantu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda yang mirip dengan sahabatnya, Lee Jonghyun. Ini sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Shim Changmin, apa Kau mendengarku?" tanya wanita itu, menyadari Changmin tidak kunjung memberikan respon.

"N-ne" sahut Changmin gelagapan.

"Mohon bantuannya, Changmin-ssi"

Changmin kembali menatap pemuda di sampingnya yang tengah tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengamati pemuda itu dengan teliti.

Apakah Cho Kyuhyun orang yang tepat? Sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba muncul dalam benaknya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

Cepat-cepat Changmin bangkit dari kursinya. Jika ia berada di ruangan itu lebih lama lagi, ia tidak tahu hal aneh apa lagi yang akan masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

"Aku juga"

Changmin melirik pemuda di sampingnya yang juga bersiap untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, aku harap kalian dapat bekerja sama dengan baik" sahut wanita di hadapan mereka.

Setelah mengucapkan salam. Changmin dan Kyuhyun beranjak menuju pintu.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelum ini" ujar Kyuhyun saat dirinya dan Changmin keluar dari ruangan.

Pemuda tinggi itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kemarin, bersama kekasihmu"

"Kekasih?" Changmin terlihat berpikir. Yang benar saja, ia tidak merasa memiliki kekasih saat ini. Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah salah mengenali orang.

"Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, Kau memanggilnya 'Min'. Benar kan, dia kekasihmu?"

Changmin mengerti sekarang. Kyuhyun memang tidak salah mengenali orang. Hanya saja pemuda itu salah mengartikan hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Sebenarnya ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa, bukan hanya Kyuhyun, tapi hampir semua orang yang melihatnya dengan Sungmin beranggapan seperti itu.

"Lee Sungmin, dia sahabatku"

"Sahabat?"

Changmin yakin pemuda itu belum sepenuhnya percaya.

"Tidak heran jika banyak yang mengira kami sepasang kekasih, karena hubungan kami memang sangat dekat"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, "Benarkah?"

"Nanti Kau akan lebih sering melihatnya"

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut bingung. Apa maksud Changmin mengatakan hal itu. Lebih sering melihatnya? Melihat bagaimana maksudnya? Apakah karena sekarang Changmin menjadi temannya maka ia juga akan berteman dengan gadis itu? begitukah?

"Dan aku rasa Kau bisa membantunya"

Apalagi ini. Membantu gadis itu? Oh ayolah, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Changmin bicarakan.

"Membantu apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak bertanya.

Changmin mengedikan bahu, "Kau akan tahu jika sudah bertemu dengannya"

Pemuda tinggi itu kemudian berlalu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri diam, masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak akan terus berdiri di sana kan?"

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu menatap Changmin yang sudah cukup jauh di depannya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum menyahut.

"Ah, ne"

Kyuhyun segera menyusul Changmin, bersama-sama berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

**.**

**.**

Minho terbelalak. Matanya yang besar terlihat semakin lebar. Ia menatap Changmin yang duduk di hadapannya. Pemuda itu masih bisa bersikap santai setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatnya sangat terkejut. Apa ada yang salah dengan otaknya? Pikir Minho.

"Aku tidak salah dengar kan, Max?"

Minho menatap lurus-lurus pemuda yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya dengan lahap. Merasa diperhatikan, Changmin pun menghentikan aktivitasnya, menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin kemudian menghembuskannya sedikit demi sedikit. Pandangannya beralih pada jendela kaca, menatap bunga liar yang tumbuh di pinggir jalan. Mereka bergerak mengikuti arah angin, seperti sedang menari.

"Sebentar lagi musim panas" gumam Changmin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

"Bukankah sudah seharusnya musim semi digantikan oleh musim panas" lagi-lagi pemuda itu mengguman.

Ia kini menatap Minho yang tengah kebingungan. Dengan tangan terlipat di atas meja. Kedua ujung bibirnya ditarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyum manis. Sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan lalu berbisik pelan.

"Bersiaplah, aku akan membawa 'musim panas' itu lebih dekat"

Minho masih diam. Entah otaknya yang berpikir lambat atau Changmin yang bicara tidak jelas. Yang pasti ia belum mengerti apa yang pemuda tinggi itu maksudkan.

"Ya! bicara dengan jelas, aku tidak mengerti"

Karena terlalu kesal, Minho menjentikan jarinya pada kening Changmin. Membuat pemuda tinggi itu meringis sambil mengusap keningnya yang terasa sakit.

"Aish.. tidak bisakah Kau bersikap lembut padaku?" protes Changmin.

"Shireo. Memangnya Kau ini kekasihku" sahut Minho dengan nada bercanda. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada, lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Changmin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang seperti anak kecil itu. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa para gadis menyukai pemuda seperti itu. Di mana letak karisma yang selalu mereka bicarakan.

"Jadi? Kau akan menjelaskannya padaku?" kali ini suara Minho terdengar lebih serius.

"Apa hubungannya dengan namja itu? Cho.. Cho.." lanjutnya sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat nama mahasiswa baru pindahan dari Jepang itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun"

"Ah, Cho Kyuhyun" Minho menganggukan kepalanya. Mungkin ia harus mengingat nama itu dengan baik mulai sekarang.

Tatapannya kembali pada Changmin yang terlihat tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Minho membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, namun segera ia urungkan saat Changmin mulai bersuara.

"Apa Kau tidak merasa jika dia sangat mirip dengan Hyun?"

"Entahlah, suaranya memang terdengar mirip. Tapi aku belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya" sahut Minho.

"Apa yang Kau rencanakan kali ini, Max?" tanya Minho dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Changmin terkekeh. Tidak percuma mereka bersahabat dari kecil. Minho sangat mengerti dirinya. Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa ia sembunyikan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Aku rasa dia bisa membantu kita. Ah, membantu Min lebih tepatnya"

"Membantu apa?"

"Mengembalikan Min seperti dulu"

"Caranya?"

Changmin menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan agar lebih tenang.

"Mungkin setelah Min mengenal Cho Kyuhyun, akan ada perubahan" ujarnya.

"Semakin frustasi maksudmu?" celetuk Minho dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aish.. Kau ini. Perubahan yang positif tentunya"

Minho terlihat memikirkan kembali ide sahabatnya itu. Apakah Changmin sungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang diucapkannya?

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi Min pasti akan sangat marah jika tahu tentang ini" ucap Minho pada akhirnya.

"Masalah itu serahkan padaku"

Changmin tahu idenya ini mungkin terlihat konyol. Tapi ia sudah memikirkannya berulang kali. Ia sudah siap dengan resiko apapun yang akan didapatkannya kalau sampai Sungmin tahu mengenai hal ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hyun? Apa kita harus memberi tahunya?" tanya Minho sedikit ragu.

"Kau gila! Itu sama sekali tidak perlu" sentak Changmin dengan keras.

Menyadari perubahan nada bicara Changmin membuat Minho sedikit takut untuk berkomentar. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu mulai kesal.

"Tapi Hyun sangat mencintai Min" ucap Minho yang lebih terdengar seperti cicitan.

"El, kenapa Kau jadi seperti Min? Lagi pula aku hanya ingin mereka saling mengenal sebagai teman. Bukan untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius. Dan lagi, Kyuhyun sudah memiliki kekasih" desisnya.

"Tapi apa Hyun akan membiarkan kita melakukan hal ini?"

Changmin tahu, bahkan sangat tahu jika Jonghyun mencintai Sungmin, begitupun sebaliknya. Namun semua ini ia lakukan untuk kebaikan Sungmin. Ia tidak tega melihat gadis itu menangis setiap hari karena merindukan pemuda itu. Ia yakin jika Jonghyun mengetahui rencananya ini, pemuda itu pasti setuju. Karena ini demi gadis yang dicintainya, Lee Sungmin.

"El! Berhenti berpikir seperti itu. Memangnya Kau bisa menjamin Hyun akan kembali bersama kita, heh?" kali ini Changmin hilang kendali. Suaranya yang terlalu keras membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"Mianhae, aku terlalu terbawa perasaan" lirih Minho. Ia menundukan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Changmin.

Changmin sadar ia sudah keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu pada Minho. Ia mendesah pelan, lalu kembali bicara namun tanpa penekanan.

"Aku tahu Kau dan Min merindukan Hyun. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Jangan Kau pikir kebersamaan kita selama ini tidak berarti apa-apa untukku"

"Mianhae karena telah berbicara keras padamu" lanjutnya.

"Gwaenchana, aku mengerti"

Perdebatan mereka pun berakhir dengan satu kesepakatan. Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda itu telah menjadi orang paling penting dalam daftar mereka. Semoga saja dengan hadirnya Kyuhyun dalam kehidupan mereka bisa mengembalikan Sungmin seperti dulu. Tidak lagi murung. Sudah saatnya musim berganti.

**Tap Tap Tap**

"Mianhae aku terlambat. Appa memintaku menemuinya di kantor"

Changmin dan Minho menatap Sungmin yang baru saja datang dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu pun berdeham untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" ucapnya polos.

"Ini cappuccino kan?" lanjutnya sambil meraih gelas berisi cappuccino yang ada di hadapan Minho lalu menyesapnya perlahan.

"Y-ya! kenapa dihabiskan" teriak Minho tidak terima karena gadis itu menandaskan cappuccino yang baru ia minum sedikit.

"Sudahlah, ambil saja punyaku" ucap Changmin menengahi perdebatan tidak penting itu.

"Punyamu juga sudah habis, pabo" cibir Minho.

Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tertawa salah tingkah.

"Jadi, kenapa Kau memintaku datang kemari?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin seakan mengingatkan kedua pemuda itu tentang tujuan awal mereka berkumpul di sana.

"Ah, iya ada apa, Max?" Minho ikut menanyakan hal yang sama. Meskipun tadi sudah berbicara panjang lebar bersama Changmin, tapi ia sendiri belum tahu alasan pemuda tinggi itu memintanya dan Sungmin datang.

"Tunggu sebentar"

Changmin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jaket. Sebuah amplop cokelat berukuran sedang. Kemudian meletakan benda itu ke atas meja.

"Apa ini?" dengan cepat Minho meraih amplop itu dan membukanya.

Sungmin yang juga penasaran mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Minho agar bisa melihat dengan jelas isi amplop itu.

"Ini..."

Minho dan Sungmin saling bertukar pandang, kemudian menatap Changmin secara bersamaan dengan mata berbinar.

"Musim panas kali ini kita akan kesana?"

"Ottawa? Benarkah?"

"Seperti yang kalian lihat. Eomma memberi kita tiket liburan ke Ottawa" sahut Changmin menanggapi pertanyaan Minho dan Sungmin yang terlihat sangat senang.

"Tunggu.. bukankah ini untuk empat orang?" Minho mengamati benda yang ada di genggamannya dengan bingung, kemudian menatap Changmin dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Mungkin yang satu lagi untuk Hyun" lirih Minho.

"Anio, itu untuk temanku. Aku berniat mengajaknya" bantah Changmin dengan cepat. Meskipun yang ada di pikirannya sekarang sama seperti Minho, ibunya membelikan tiket itu untuk Jonghyun.

Sungmin memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Karena setiap kali mendengar nama itu, kenangan masa lalunya akan kembali datang. Menggoreskan satu luka lagi di dalam hatinya. Seperti sekarang, dadanya mulai terasa sesak.

"Apa tidak ada hal yang lain lagi? Aku harus pergi sekarang, masih ada urusan" ucap Sungmin. Sebisa mungkin membuat suaranya tidak terdengar aneh karena menahan luapan di dadanya.

"Tidak ada, hanya itu saja"

"Baiklah, aku pergi"

Changmin dan Minho menatap punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Ini pasti karena aku menyebut nama Hyun" Minho memukuli kepalanya sendiri, merutuki kebodohannya kali ini.

Changmin mendesah pelah, "Dia menangis lagi"

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Jalanan kota Seoul terlihat ramai, dihiasi cahaya lampu dari gedung-gedung bertingkat serta pertokoan di kanan dan kiri jalan. Ia menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas menunjukan warna merah dan para pejalan kaki mulai berlalu lalang di depannya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Changmin.

Lee Sungmin, dia sahabatku.

Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang memenuhi hatinya saat mendengar kalimat itu. Seperti perasaan senang. Tapi kenapa ia bisa merasakan itu? Karena ia telah mengetahui nama gadis itu dan membuat rasa penasarannya terhadap gadis itu sudah sedikit berkurang? Atau karena mengetahui kenyataan bahwa gadis itu bukan kekasih Changmin? Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat alasan terakhir muncul. Sungguh yang terakhir itu tidak masuk akal. Sangat tidak mungkin. Mengenai gadis itu kekasih Changmin atau bukan, itu bukan urusannya. Lagipula ia sudah memiliki Victoria sebagai kekasihnya. Ah, bicara mengenai Victoria, satu jam yang lalu gadis itu berbicara dengannya di telepon. Menyuruhnya datang ke rumah, tidak tahu untuk apa. Belum sempat ia menanyakan alasannya, gadis itu sudah menutup teleponnya. Suara Victoria yang terdengar aneh sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Semoga saja tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada gadis itu.

Kyuhyun kembali melajukan mobilnya saat lampu hijau menyala. Setelah melewati beberapa pertokoan, mobil itu berbelok ke kiri. Masuk ke jalan kecil di seberang kedai ramyeon. Ia menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah sederhana, kemudian keluar dari dalam mobil. Kyuhyun membuka pagar besi yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya, tidak lupa menutupnya kembali saat sudah di lewati.

Kyuhyun menurunkan kembali tangannya yang terangkat hendak mengetuk pintu. Dahinya berkerut mendapati pintu itu sedikit terbuka, hingga cahaya lampu dari dalam rumah bisa menyusup celah kecilnya. Dengan sedikit ragu ia membuka pintu itu lebih lebar. Matanya terbelalak. Kondisi rumah yang sangat kacau langsung menyambut indera penglihatannya. Ruang tamu yang berantakan dengan kursi terbalik di sana-sini. Pecahan vas bunga yang berserakan di lantai. Seketika pikiran buruk memenuhi otaknya. Victoria, di mana gadis itu sekarang?

Kyuhyun bergegas mencari keberadaan kekasihnya sambil terus berharap tidak terjadi hal yang buruk. Sungguh saat ini ia sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis itu. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan Qian's Room.

"Vic, apa Kau di dalam?"

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu di depannya dengan cemas. Namun tidak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam. Sekali lagi ia mengetuk, kali ini lebih keras. Mungkin saja gadis itu tidak mendengarnya karena tertidur. Hanya itu alasan logis yang bisa ia pikirkan saat ini. Cukup lama ia mengetuk, tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk memutar kenop dalam genggamannya. Membuka pintu itu dalam sekali hentakan. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat saat mendapati kondisi di dalam ruangan itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruang tamu yang berantakan. Matanya menatap gelisah pada pakaian yang tercecer di lantai, ia tahu itu milik kekasihnya. Pandangan beralih pada gundukan selimut di dekat ranjang.

"Vic.." lirihnya

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berjalan mendekati Victoria yang duduk meringkuk dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kyuhyun berjongkok di depan Victoria. Menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ucapnya datar.

Sebenarnya, tanpa bertanya pun otaknya yang jenius itu sudah bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Victoria. Kenyataan di depan matanya sudah terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Kamar yang berantakan, pakaian yang berserakan, belum lagi kondisi ranjang dengan seprai yang kusut serta terdapat bercak darah. Bukannya Kyuhyun mau berpura-pura tidak tahu, ia hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung dari bibir gadis itu.

"Apa dia yang melakukan semua ini?"

"Mianhae.."

Jelas sudah. Satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Victoria lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras. Kilatan amarah jelas terpancar dari kedua matanya.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar geram sekarang. Kesabarannya menguap dengan cepat. Ia hanya merasakan amarah yang semakin menyesakan dadanya.

"Mianhae.."

Lagi-lagi gadis di depannya menggumamkan kata maaf. Apa yang harus di maafkan? Harusnya Victoria tidak perlu mengatakan itu, karena ini semua bukan kesalahannya. Gadis itu adalah korban di sini. Dan yang pantas disalahkan atas kejadian ini adalah Nichkhun, mantan kekasih Victoria. Lihat saja jika sampai pemuda itu berani menunjukan dirinya lagi. Kyuhyun bersumpah akan menghabisi pemuda yang telah berani menyakiti Victoria seperti ini.

"Mianhae, Vic.."

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh bergetar Victoria. Membiarkan tangis gadis itu pecah di dalam dekapannya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga Victoria dengan baik. Tadinya ia sudah mulai tenang karena setelah Victoria menjadi kekasihnya, Nichkhun sudah tidak lagi mengganggu gadis itu. Tapi ternyata sekarang malah seperti ini. Pemuda itu kembali datang dan menghancurkan kehidupan Victoria. Membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa bernafas dengan tenang.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Thanks to readers and all guest ^^**

**Special thanks to :**

Heldamagnae, Zen Liu, dirakyu, .136, dewi. , cloudswan, Kireina, PaboGirl, Cho aeris, Rilianda Abelira,1307.

**Q-Side :**

-Apa Kyu dan Hyun dulu berteman?-

Next chapter ya ^^

-Kenapa Kyu bisa tau lagu itu?-

Karna... next chapter ^^

-Apa Jonghyun akan kembali?-

Kembali ngga ya~ /dibakar reader/

-Kenapa Kyu dan Hyun mirip?-

Itu takdir kkk~ eum Kyu sama Hyun kalo diperhatiin emang mirip chingu, apalagi suaranya. Kalo mereka nyanyi berdua agak susah dibedain ^^

-Hyun itu kemana?-

Next chapter –lagi- ^^

-KyuMin kapan ketemu lagi?-

Setelah ini KyuMin bakal sering ketemu chingu ^^

-Yang dinyanyiin lagunya siapa?-

Itu lagunya Lee Jonghyun (CNBLUE) judulnya My Love (ost. A Gentleman's Dignity) ^^

**Don't forget to give your review. Gamsahamnida /bow/**

**And Happy 8****th****Anniversary Super Junior ^^**


End file.
